Two Years of Hell
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Despite all the nosebleeding and acting like a pervy moron, this is how Sanji really feels, and he's finally going to tell Zoro. Zoro/Sanji rated for a reason. I don't own One Piece.


Two Years of Hell

OOO

Two years. Two years in that fucking place; running, hiding, fighting… thinking. Thinking about the others, how my beautiful ladies were doing, how Luffy felt after his brother died… if Zoro was alright. He was so badly hurt; a normal man would have died. Zoro… fucking marimo… why should I care about him?

Why did I keep having a relationship with a man? An annoying man at that. It started in Alabasta, he kissed me, and then… I was never the same. He ruined me, made me gay for only him. Why? I always thought we hated each other, and even after we still pried on each other's nerves. But it always ended in sex. I hadn't slept with anyone else since.

When I met him after two long years at Sabaody, my heart felt like it would explode. I didn't really know how to address our relationship so I just started a usual fight with him. It felt good to fight like old times, but something else was weighing heavily on me. I tried turning my attention to beautiful ladies and mermaids, but it was all a show. I was forcing myself to do it. I'm so ashamed of myself for calling the mermaid paradise my All Blue; how could I say something to crush my own dream? I clearly wasn't handling things well, and I hadn't been for two fucking years. It's all that fucking marimo's fault. He's destroyed me.

We had just kicked Hordy Jones's ass and saved the island, and now we're having a party at the Ryugu Palace to celebrate. I'm glad to see he's drinking like he always used to. I didn't see anyone else around; they were either dancing or eating (or both in Luffy's case). I decided to be a man about this and just tell him how I feel.

"Oi, one-eyed marimo." I 'lightly' kicked him in the face, making him spit out his sake.

"What the fuck do you want, curly…" He stopped speaking when he saw the look on my face. I wasn't sure how I looked, though. Am I really that obvious right now?

"I want to talk to you, that's what." I put a smoke between my lips and lit it. I sure as fuck needed one. "Follow me." I turned and walked to one of the nearby bedrooms. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was indeed following me.

"What is it?" He asked, treading close to me.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost." I quipped.

"How could I possibly get lost when I'm following you?!" He yelled in a funny voice.

"How indeed." I exhaled a cloud of smoke as we entered the room. I shut the door and locked it, hopefully subtly so he wouldn't hear.

"I was hoping you'd have stopped smoking by now, curly cook." He immediately went for the bed and lay down, yawning loudly.

"Don't sleep! I said I wanted to tell you something!" I sat on the bed hard, making the marimo jump up.

"Alright! Jeez, what's the matter?" He crossed his legs and arms, waiting for me to say something. This was going to be harder now that he was acting impatient like this.

"I… did stop smoking for a while." I sucked on the cig one more time before extinguishing it under my shoe. "And then started chain smoking… and then not smoking again."

"Why?" Zoro asked. "Actually, I noticed that you're thinner." Wow, he actually noticed the difference from two years ago. One hundred points for the marimo.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm gonna fix that." I played with the cigarette butt under my foot. "I hadn't been feeling well."

"You never get sick." He sounded a little more concerned.

"Not physically sick, really. Just… a mental thing."

"Well, that's not news." He quipped. I gave him the 'not now' look. He seemed like he got the hint. "So, what do you mean by that?"

"I was worried." I didn't want to sound like a girl while saying this. No offense to them, obviously. "Worried about all of you. I mean, weren't you?"

"Yeah, kind of." He shrugged. "But when I really thought about it, I knew that they could all take care of themselves, especially you and Luffy."

For some reason, mentioning Luffy made me upset. When Zoro took Luffy's pain at Thriller Bark, I was jealous. I know he did it for his nakama and all, but it seemed so selfish of him, and when I think about it, it kind of sounds… romantic, in a twisted way. I know it wasn't his idea to take Luffy's pain, but still…

It was also very traumatizing to see him standing there surrounded by his own blood. I almost passed out when I found him like that: half-dead, red, intense eyes, voice grainy and forced. He collapsed into my arms, and for a second I thought he was dead. I nearly lost it; I would have cried and screamed if I didn't feel that faint heartbeat against my own chest. Like I said, a normal man would have died, but he is far from normal in so many ways. That's why I…

"Oi, nosebleed-kun." Zoro snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're weirding me out."

"… Sorry." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, you're right, but you have the hardest time taking care of yourself." I tried keeping my cool and insult him a little.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He raised a prominent brow.

"You have no sense of direction, you can't cook, and you certainly don't take care of your injuries…" I stopped when I saw a grin creep on his face.

"Are you trying to say you were worried about me, shit-cook?" He asked wily.

"O-Of course I was!" I felt my face get hot. "You weren't resting properly and kept taking your bandages off, and then you disappear before my eyes all hunched over and…" I just realized how weird I must have sounded and stopped talking. There was now a heavy silence in the air. My mouth itched for a cigarette.

"Well, you can quit worrying. I'm still here. I don't die that easily." Zoro knew what I was thinking, and found the cigarette pack in my pocket, took one out, and put it in my mouth. What a sweet gesture, and I bet he thought nothing of it.

"Y-Yeah, I know… fucking green cockroach." I said while he lit the end with my lighter. I inhaled so it would start to burn. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what?" He watched me suck on the cig.

"I… want to… apologize for acting like such a pervert with the ladies. I didn't mean any of it." I blew out some smoke. "Women are still very important to me, though. Don't misunderstand."

"There's no need to…"

"You think I didn't notice how you were reacting to my antics?" I got him there. I saw his face; he did not appreciate how I'd been acting. When he heard about how I acted with the mermaids he nearly popped a blood vessel or two, but pretended to let it slide. "Those weren't my true feelings. I was lying to myself."

"What are you…?"

"Just let me say it!" I finally looked in his eye. "I didn't want to seem like some lovesick girl after seeing you for the first time in two years! I didn't want anyone to see how weak I became! All because of you! All because of that damned Gay Island!" I kept rambling.

"L-Lovesick…?" Zoro said.

"I couldn't fucking stop thinking about you! I was worried, and sexually confused and deprived, my fucking wrists are sore from jerking off constantly…" I couldn't stop saying embarrassing shit. I just needed to say it and get it over with! "You… you piss me off so much, even when you're so far away. Zoro, I…" I grabbed his shirt tightly and pulled him in. "I love you, you fucking idiot."

There, I finally said it. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I felt really good… until I realized how quiet he was being. Why wasn't he saying anything? Maybe because he's so thick he needs a while to process it? Or maybe… doesn't – and never did – feel the same.

"I love you, too, stupid." I thought I heard him say before he pulled me in and kissed me. Dear Lord, it had been two years since I felt his lips on mine, and now I've come to truly appreciate it. The kiss was better than I remembered; so hot and full of long lost passion. His skilled tongue worked over mine and I relaxed my body against his, feeling like I was melting, dropping the forgotten cig on the floor. His taste is like steel and sake and… copper? Blood?

"Shit!" I pulled away, realizing that my nose was bleeding. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away, utterly humiliated. The bastard was laughing. "Shut up!"

"No, I'm glad you're bleeding for me this time." He wiped his mouth clean of my blood.

"How come you're not bleeding for me?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed below my ear.

"I bleed for you in other ways." The damn swordsman pushed me down on the bed and started kissing and licking my neck sloppily. I groaned and felt my body twitch in excitement. I was a little worried that I'd get too excited and go off early. "You'd better get ready. I'm making up for lost time tonight, ero-cook."

"I hope you can live up to that statement, one-eyed swordsman." I stuck my tongue out at him. He pushed it back in my mouth with his own tongue, devouring my very soul. His hands hurriedly unbuttoned my jacket and shirt.

"You wear too many clothes." He grumbled.

"And you don't wear enough." I retorted. "Here, let me stand." I wriggled out from under him and stood beside the bed. He seemed confused until I started loosening my tie and unbuttoning the rest of my clothes. He watched in delight as I took my clothes off. He rested himself against the pillows propped up on the headboard. He stared at me smugly while I took off my shoes and belt, leaving my pants on (I need to give him _some_ work) and shrugged my tops off my shoulders, which I noticed turned an embarrassing shade of red along with my neck, ears, and face. The tie came off last.

"Come here." Holy shit, he sounded so primal. Even though I wanted to say something like 'I'm not your fucking whore', my body responded differently. I climbed on top of him like a cat and he pulled me in for a hot kiss. His calloused hands worked down my waiting body, from threading them through my hair, stroking down my shoulders, chest, back, and ass. His thumbs traced my pants to the front and undid the fly, grabbing me through the annoying cloth.

"Shit!" I wanted him. I wanted him so bad, but I'd have to wait. I buried my face in his ridiculously muscular shoulder as his still skilled hands pulled my pants and underwear down over my ass, my erection springing out eagerly.

"You're so easy to please." Zoro smartly said, gently touching me there. In order to keep myself from begging for his touch, I looked down at his tent and teased him about it.

"You should talk. I haven't even touched you yet." My voice was shaky but still confident. I reached down and grabbed his crotch. He groaned, gripping me harder as well.

"That sounds like a good idea." He shifted out of his top so he could lower his bottoms and… holy fucking shit…

"It… got bigger?!" I looked at it, horrified. He was already really big to begin with, and now… it must be an inch or two longer. "You ASS! That's not fair! How could you possibly…" I clenched my hands around his shoulders, comically shaking him. "You freak! You big, muscle-y, penis-FREAK! Fuck you!"

"Um... thanks?" He grabbed my hips and pulled me down so our erections rubbed against each other. "You know all it takes is prepping and lube, right?"

"Do you fucking have lube?" I asked between moans.

"Um, no…" He mumbled. "But there's got to be something we can use in the bathroom there." To the right of the bedroom was an ajar door which indeed led to a small bathroom. "We'll think about that later." With one hand he stroked both of our erections together vigorously, and with the other he pushed a finger inside my hole.

"Ooooo…" I made embarrassing sounds as he assaulted me with his hands and mouth. Zoro put another finger inside.

"You've been fingering yourself, haven't you?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah, but…" I trembled. "I could never find… that spot…"

"Oh, you mean this?" The swordsman turned his fingers around and pushed them up, instantly finding my prostate.

"AAAH!" I screamed, not used to having that place touched. "You found it so fast!" He made a victorious sound as he did it again, jamming his fingers deep inside me. "Ooo… stop! I'm…!" I came so hard on his chest and abs. "Bastard…" I said tiredly as I fell over to his right side, relaxing on the bed while I could.

"Still calling me a bastard, curly-curly?" He got up and went to the bathroom to look for lube.

"Yes, you will always be a sleepy, one-eyed, marimo muscle-head penis freak BASTARD!" I yelled. He just laughed it off, coming back with a container of liquid hand-soap. I was on my back, my legs spread wide ready for him. It was his turn to blush; seeing me like this after two lonely years must be thrilling for him. Wait… was it lonely for him? "Hey, in the last two years, you weren't with…"

"Of course not." He said. "I could never be with anyone else, ero-cook." He squeezed out some soap and lathered his giant cock with it.

"Damn right." I smirked, pushing my hips up. "Let's end those two years of hell right now, shitty swordsman." Zoro smiled and lined himself up to my entrance and pushed the head inside. Oh my God, it hurts. It feels like I'm a virgin all over again. I hissed in pain and tightened up.

"FFFFFuck… tight…" Zoro leaned down and kissed my collarbone, trying to help me relax. He put his rough hands on my shoulders and I did the same, the two of us digging our nails into the other to distract us from the initial pain. He thrust in a few more inches and tears came to my eyes unwillingly. "Sanji… try to relax…" He cooed into my ear. I shivered, wanting him to say my name again, and also wanting him to go deeper.

"Zoro…" I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and he took that as the signal to drive in more. "Ooo, shhhhit…" He pulled out a little and pushed back in, getting me used to a little bit at a time slowly, although I know he just wanted to ram into me. I kissed his ear and ran my tongue back and forth across his earrings, with which I was rewarded with a frustrated groan. I giggled and pulled the earrings with my teeth.

"D-Dumbass, are you trying to make me lose control?" He pulled his head back.

"Maybe." I replied, sticking out my tongue and looking deep in his eye. He gulped hard before thrusting his hips forward, completely sheathing himself inside me. "AHHHHNN…!"

"FUCK!" The swordsman cursed, holding it there for a long moment, making damn sure I could feel every inch of his cock. Then, finally, he started moving, assaulting my ass so deep, so hard, getting faster.

"Oh GOD! Zoro, I missed this so much!" I started saying embarrassing shit again after he struck my prostate. I clenched around him. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." He growled, putting his hands around my lower back and lifting me off the bed some so he could hit that spot better. Fuck, this is so much better than looking at women, mermaids, and the princess. They are beautiful, of course, but none of them could ever give me this. This feeling… I've tried, tried so hard to forget him, to get over him – before and during those two years – and I could never accomplish it. This man has me in his grip, and he will never let go, nor do I want him to. The love and companionship that we share is far more beautiful than any woman in the world.

"SHIT! ZORO!" I was frantically stroking myself as he plowed into me faster and faster, getting close to his limit, as was I. I look at him and take a mental picture: his abdominals ripple as he's thrusting his hips back and forth. His arms hold my waist tight but gently at the same time. His tanned skin is sweaty yet still has goose bumps. His teeth grind together as he tries to stifle his fierce, animalistic sounds. His lips are swollen from our powerful kisses. His lone eye has double the passion and lust to make up for his missing one. "Zoro! I love you!"

"L-Love… you too… Sanji…!" We came at the same time, me screaming as loud as I could while he let out a guttural groan, spilling out inside me. He collapsed next to me on the bed, and we took a moment to catch our breath. He propped himself on his elbows and leaned over my face, kissing me deeply. "You ready for the next round?"

"You pervy marimo." I sat up, rolling my shoulders back. "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"I told you I'm making up for lost time." He nuzzled his face in my neck. "That's two year's worth."

"You think we can have that much sex in six hours?"

"Don't know." He mounted me, already semi-hard. "Let's find out."

OOO

And so, we fucked all night, in every position we could think of, all over the room and in the shower. I feel bad for whoever usually sleeps here. We only slept for about an hour before we heard a lovely voice call out from the hall.

"Zoro? Sanji-kun?" Nami knocked on the door. "Are you two in there?"

"Nami-swan~!" I sang and tried to get up, but a fierce pain shot through my lower back.

"Don't strain yourself, curly-brow." Zoro stretched and sat up, his hair a mess. I'm sure mine was, too.

"Hurry up and get ready! We're leaving soon!" She said.

"Yes, Mellorine~! I will hurry to you… ow…"

"I said relax, dumbass." He got up from the bed, proudly displaying his tanned, naked body. "Want me to carry you to the shower?"

"Fuck you, shit-face." I slowly stood and walked (limped) to the shower. Zoro just laughed at me. "Hey, um… I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?" He came in behind me and put his big arms around my waist. I turned the water on.

"How… um… How long have you loved me?" I asked, a blush creeping up my ears.

"Oh? Shit…" Zoro was embarrassed by the question as well. "It was really long ago, when we first met…"

"What? That long?" I turned to face him.

"What's wrong with that?!" He was blushing. It was cute.

"Nothing, I just… feel bad now…" I shook my head. "Anyway, go ahead, sorry."

"Well…" He was confused by what I said. "It was when I was defeated by Mihawk, and you called out to me, telling me how stupid I was for letting myself get hurt like that."

"Just for that?" I asked. I was shocked, but in a good way. He loves me because I said that?

"That's what started it. You didn't even know me and yet you cared."

"I…!" I turned my head and blushed deeper. "I did not." He laughed again.

"And I liked your smart mouth and how strong you were for an ero-cook." He grinned that conceited grin. "Not to mention you're damn sexy."

"Alright, that's enough." I waved my hands in a halting motion.

"Your turn." He's still grinning. "Tell me when you started loving me." He rested his hands on the marble wall behind me, trapping me in the corner of the shower.

"Um…" I was a little discouraged. I didn't even give him a second thought until the first time he kissed me. "I've been somewhat attracted to you since that night in Alabasta, and it kept getting stronger. I mean, why would I let you fuck me all the time if I wasn't? I was just stubborn because… you know that already."

"Don't I?" He huffed.

"It really hit me after Kuma had seriously injured you, how much I…" I looked up at him, almost as if making sure he was really here. "I thought I'd never be able to tell you, and even then I still didn't, and then we had to spend two years apart. But I'm done waiting, cuz who knows what kind of shit you'll get yourself into next." I threaded my fingers through his wet, green hair. "I love you, Roronoa Zoro."

"I love you, Sanji." He leaned in and kissed my lips under the running water, wrapping his arms around my back as mine went around his neck. I'll never get tired of this: his arms around me, his body pressing on mine, his lips crushing my own. Needing air, we pulled away slowly. "Enough of the romantic stuff, let's get clean before the weather witch comes back. AGH!" I stepped on his foot. "What was that for, shitty bastard?!"

"Two reasons. One, you ruined the moment. And two, DON'T call Nami-swan a witch, you shitty national treasure!"

"HUH?! Fuckin' curly-pervert!"

"Fuckin' muscle-head!" And we went back and forth for a while. Not much has changed, has it? And hopefully, it never will.

OOO

A/N: Hi, pplz, Taru-chan here. I've had this in my head for a while, but was too lazy to put it on paper. This is a thesis, mostly. An imaginary thesis. I just really hated how Oda was writing Sanji after two years of no women, especially when Sanji says 'This is my All Blue' about the mermaids. That just pissed me off so much I wanted to fly to Japan just to slap Oda in the face. Well, it's over now, so I can't complain, but it still pissed me off. So in rebuttal, I write this fiction about how much Sanji misses his one true love Zoro and how much he wants that big cock in his ass cuz he's a bottom bitch who wants marimo dick! HA! Luv, Taru-chan


End file.
